Haily Comet
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: A new character is in town grin but I'm not goin' tell you what she's LIKE! READ AND FIND OUT! SP fans STAY AWAY! All JP fans REVIEW! flames accepted
1. Here Comes Haily

Here is my stuff. I don't own Hamtaro. OK, sue me! But you don't either so HA HA HA!!

Here Comes Haily

It was a peaceful day at the Ham-Ham clubhouse. Hamtaro was busy trying on his new Santa suit when he heard noises downstairs.

'Probably Dexter and Howdy fighting,' Hamtaro thought to himself and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a shriek!

'That's not Howdy or Dexter!' thought Hamtaro frantically and raced downstairs.

There, in the doorway, was a black Hamtarian. She was clutching Bijou and was armed with a sword made of rock and acorn. 

"What are you doing with my sweet Bijou?" asked the Boss angrily.

"Taking her."

"But why?" asked Maxwell.

The hamster thought and moment.

"I don't know! The author isn't creative enough to think up a reason!" she said.

"What's your name?" asked Pashmina.

"Comet. Haily Comet."

"You don't look like a comet," observed Oxford.

Haily turned to show them the back of her neck. On it was a shooting star mark.

"Ohhhh!" said Pashmina.

Hamtaro had just arrived.

"You can't take Bijou! I-" Hamtaro stopped. He had almost given away he deepest secret!

Haily eyed him with amusement.

"Hello, Santa! I thought Christmas was two months ago," she said snidely.

Hamtaro looked down and blushed. He had forgotten to take off his costume.

"Oh! Zis is terrible! Let me go you pig!" Bijou shouted to Haily.

"Hmmm. Let me think. NO!" Haily shouted and ran out the door.

"Say goodbye to your French mousy!" Haily cried and leapt out the door.

"Oh darling Bijou, you are so little, yet so brave!" the Boss said and sighed.

"You're a pain ya know that?" asked Panda furiously.

"Bijou!" cried Hamtaro.

Stan slicked back his fur.

"Well, at least we know why that Haily girl stalled. You couldn't keep her eyes off me," he said coolly and Sandy bopped him on the head.

"Idiot! You are such a flirt!" she yelled.

Hamtaro raced out the door. 

"Hamtaro! Where are you going?" asked Boss.

"To save Bijou!" Hamtaro stated and leapt off.

Soon he caught up with Haily.

"Smart aren't you?" Haily asked with amusement.

Hamtaro said nothing, but lunged at her. He missed and Haily grabbed his leg. She swung him around and threw him on to a chair. She then delivered several kicks and punched that made Hamtaro yelp.

Just then, Bijou wriggled out of Haily's grasp and smacked her.

"Zis is just terrible! Fist I am flirted with by zy Boss! Zen I am kidnapped, and now my pigtails are ruined!" Bijou complained.

She then turned her attention back to Haily. 

"How dare you touch me!" she yelled and whacked her again. She tumbled to the floor and scurried away.

"I'll be back!" she screeched.

"Oh, Bijou! I was so worried!" Hamtaro said.

"Really?" asked Bijou, bating her eyes.

"Yep-P*, Bijou! I thought you might die. Oh, Bijou! I have something to tell you!" Hamtaro said and grasped Bijou's hand-er, paw.

"I love you."

Bijou gasped.

"I love you, too,"

The Boss then strolled up. He had heard everything.

"That's it! You're kicked out of the-" but Boss never finished because Hamtaro sent him flying with a kick.

"Crazy crackpot," Hamtaro muttered and headed back. They then had a party and there was no more trouble.

Or so everyone thinks…

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Author's Notes: Yeah, it's corny, but hey! I think ya might find the next two funny. Please read them. 


	2. The Comet is Reborn

I told ya in the last fic, I don't own Hamtaro and yada yada yada. Just read and ENJOY!!!

The Comet is Reborn

One morning, when Pashmina woke up, she noticed her lucky, pink, cashmere scarf was no longer on her neck. Walking out into the main hallway, she noticed her precious scarf wiggling limply around the corner. She tried to catch it, but it was too fast.

'Penelope, when I get my hands on you!' she thought irritably.

Suddenly, Howdy and Dexter burst from their rooms.

"Pashmina, dear, what's wrong!?!" they cried in unison.

Someone's got my scarf. Probably Penelope. But I can't catch it!" Pashmina answered.

Howdy and Dexter began to fight over who would help, as Pashmina ran to get the scarf.

Finally, Howdy and Dexter stopped fighting only to find Pashmina gone. They follower her footprints until they came to a stop. On the ground lay Pashmina's pink scarf. Next to it was a sloppily drawn shooting star and beside it were the initials H.C.

"Haily Comet!" Dexter whispered in awe.

"So it wasn't Penelope?" asked Howdy stupidly.

"No!" said Dexter scornfully and sighed. He picked up the scarf and ambled off to his room.

"Hey! Where ya goin' with my sweet Pashmina's scarf?" asked Howdy.

"To the Boss," Dexter chocked.

The Boss was alarmed by this news, so he summoned Hamtaro.

"Better make it quick Boss. Me and Bijou are goin' to Acorn Shrine to make-ou-I mean get Acorn Sundaes," Hamtaro said.

"My girl," the Boss muttered under his breath.

But the Boss continued. "Pahmina's been stolen by Haily," Boss said.

'Maybe when Hamtaro's gone, I'll get some alone time with my sweet Bijou,' thought the Boss hopefully. 

Clearing his throat, Boss said "We need you to rescue Pashmina, but you might need help because now Haily's got a sidekick named Bashia.

"What a pretty name!" thought Dexter.

"Anyway," said Boss, "she's young. She'll be easy enough."

"Yes," squealed Bijou, "Zen ve'll be alone!"

"So, who are you going to take with you, Hamtaro?" asked Boss.

Hamtaro thought a moment.

"Dexter!" he exclaimed.

Dexter was smart and one of Hamtaro's best friends.

So the next morning the two hamster went to look for Pashmina.

They arrived four house later to the outskirts of Acorn Shrine. It then began to rain so the two scurried into a nearby cave.

However, they weren't the only ones in the cave. In the cave they came face to face with Haily.

"We meet again!" Haily hissed.

"Um, hamha," said Hamtaro awkwardly.

"Yes, hamho. This is Bashia. She is small, but her name suits her well. She is good at bashing things such as your head!" Haily said.

"I can?" asked Bashia in awe.

"Cool! Bestest! Hamtast! I mean-yes. I am herk-Q!" Bashia said.

"Alright! Prepare to fight!" Hamtaro said.

"Oh no! Let's not fight! Let's be friends!" Haily said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"NO!" Haily said and lunged.

"Um! Uh! Now what boss?" asked Bashia frantically. She looked aroudn and then slapped Dexter.

"There!" she said, satisfied.

Dexter sighed.

"She touched me," he said to himself. 

While Bashia was doing her victory dance, Dexter slipped away. He untied Pashmina and motioned Hamtaro to follow him out of the cave. 

Pashmina waited, knowing she was going to be fussed over, however, she found herself being pushed roughly into tall grass.

"Stay hidden!" Yelled Dexter. "I'll be back soon!"

Dexter ran into the cave and motion for Bashia to follow him out.

"Boss, Miss Comet, I've decided to leave."

"But why?" asked Haily, not looking very surprised.

'I knew sooner or later she'd leave,' Haily thought.

"Oh, I don't know. The author isn't creative enough to think of a reason," Bashia said. 

"Oh," said Haily. "Well, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Dexter picked up Bashia and the two left in giggles. As the two hamsters left. Haily rolled her eyes as Bashia's voice drifted to her in a sickening phrase.

"Oh, Dexter! You're so brave!" Bashia cooed.

"Eew!" screached Haily. "Gag, puke, bluh!"

"Well, scarfy's gone, but at least there's still her seeds!" said Haily, lovingly staring at a pile of sunflower seed.

When the three hamster returned to the clubhouse, Howdy was there, waiting to embrace Pashmina.

"Oh, Pahmina darling!" cried Howdy, but Pashmina leapt over him and into Jingle's arms.

"Oh, Jingle! I missed you!" cried Pashmina.

"Hey baby, what's shakin'! I was so worried 'bout you that I wrote a song called 'Where is my dear Pahmina?'" Jingle said.

"Howdy stared, dumbstruck.

"Just ehn, Dexter cam in with Bashia. He introduced her to everyone.

"Hey, Dex, ya bring home this chick so she could meet me? Dr. Cool, Hot Stuff, The ONe and Only Stan-man?" asked Stan.

"Idiot! That's Dexter's girlfriend!" yelled Sandy. She turned to Dexter.

"I'm sorry, but I must got attack my stupid excuse for a brother." She then turned to Stan.

"Come here you flirt!" Sandy shrieked and whipped out a fan and began to hit Stan with it.

"No! Go away! OW! Stop it!" Stan yelped as the two raced down the hall.

"Oh, Hamtaro! Where are you? It's time to, um, go," Bijou said.

"OK!" said Hamtaro and he skipped off with Bijou.

"Would you like to see my room?" asked Dexter.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Bashia and the two scurried down the hall. 

"How 'bout we rock in my pad so you can listen to my new groove?" said Jingle and Pashmina nodded and the two walked off. 

Farther down the hall, Stan's voice echoed, "This one goes out to the ladies! Woe, woe, OW! Stop it sis!"

"So Pashmina's not my girlfriend?" asked Howdy stupidly.

Maxwell whacked him on the head and said coldly "No, you physco cowboy!"

So trouble is no more and there is a new member in the clubhouse.

Or maybe, trouble is still lurking…

$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Author's Notes: so, how'd ya like it? kinda sappy, but funny, me and allison think. please read the third and finale chapter. 


	3. Out of Tune

Skay, ya know the drill. It's not mine so please skip this excuse for an excuse and read.

Out of Tune

"Just chill one minute while I get my guitar baby," Jingle said.

"Ok, Jingle," said Pashmina.

Just then, there was a manly scream and Pashmina raced downstairs.

"Oh, baby, my rocker is gone!" cried Jingle. "I can't be spiffie without my guitar!"

"But Jingy-baby, you're always spiffie!" Pashmina said with sympathy.

"Not as spiffie as me!" Stan said and winked.

"OH, MY GOSH! You are DUMB! Idiot! You will now die!" Sandy yelled and began to pelt Stan with acorns.

"OW!" yelped Stan and they ran down the hall.

"I'm so upset I 'gotta sing and dance!" Jingle said. So Jingle began to dance and sing.

"Where have ya gone! I miss ya so!" bellowed Jingle.

"Jingy! Stop! No offense, but ya can't sing without your guitar!" exclaimed Pashmina. It was then that they spotted something on the Clubhouse door. It was a shooting star with the initials H.C. next to it. Next to that, however, was a message. It read: "You'll never catch me."

"It's Haily Comet!" said Jingle.

"What if she's right! WE might never catch her!" Pashmina said.

Unfortuantly for Haily, she had left a trail of footprints.

"Dude, come on chic. Let's hit my pad and collect the junk we need and go get my baby and talent back," Jingle said.

"Say, Jingle," sneered Stan, "need any assistance from a real man?"

"Gee," joked Sandy, "the only real man I see is Jingle!"

"Hey!" cried Stan.

"Dude, nopibloo!" said Jingle. "If Hamtaro can handle Haily, so can I."

"What was that!??!" yelled Hamtaro.

"I do believe 'zhat 'vas a diss!" said Bijou, stating the obvious.

"Sorry dude, oopsie." said Jingle. "But me and my gal Pashmina gotta go!" 

And they did. they followed the footprints which lead to the roof. On the roof was a trap door. The two Ham-Hams jumped through the door and found themselves in a secret lab in the Clubhouse attic.

"How did you find me!" screeched Haily Comet, our villain of the story.

"We followed your footprints," explained Jingle. "Why'd you take my rocker evil chic?"

"I took your 'rocker' because I'm going to be famous!" yelled Haily.

"You have a reason? What an accomplishment!" Pashmina exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm talented." said Haily. "How about I make you a deal. If I can play your opening song in the concert, you can have your guitar back!" 

"Deal, groovy baby!" yelled Jingle.

So that night at the concert, Haily sang her song. It went like this:

"I like bein' evil, 

It's just my way.

I steal your stuff,

And ruin your day,

The name is Comet 

And crime is the game!"

The song continued this way. By the end of the song, all the Ham-Hams were cheering. Then, Jingle's concert began and with his guitar and Maxwell and Panda's special effects, it rocked.

Jingle: "Here come my man Stanly

He take pride in bein' manly!

Stan: "Yo, the name is Stan

I'm a real man

And I can be your Ham-Ha AHHH!

Suddenly, Stan was pulled offstage by Sandy.

"IDIOT!" echoed through the room.

Jingle: Next is Dex, and my dude Hamtaro 

See 'em today 

'Cause they won't be here tomorrow!

All the girl Ham-Hams began to squeal, especially Bashia and Bijou.

Hamtaro: "Sweet Bijou,

Ya know I love you, 

Ya make me happy,

When I'm feelin' blue!

Dexter: Uh, uh, well,-um 

My ham-

My ham-

My ham-

Talkin' 'bout,

My ham-ham

Jingle: Put your paws in the air,

Like you just don't care!

"Yo! Yo!" screamed the hamster.

Jingle: This is Pashmina, she's my girl

Give' 'er a chance

Give 'er a whirl

She can dance and she can sing

So let's welcome her to the 

Hamster Bling-Bling

"Ookwee!" squealed Penelope.

Pashmina: This is Jingy's concert

He's my boy,

He's lookin' hip 

And I'm lookin foy

So enjoy the concert

Now make some NOISE!

"YO! YO! YO!" shouted the Hamsters.

"Ookwee!"

(Say in a rhyming rapper voice)

So the day is peaceful and trouble is gone.

But there may be a surprise later on.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Author's Notes: This may be the last of the stories but I hope you have enjoyed this.  Bling Bling means "Make Money!" I'll be back with more stories later.  Until then,

Haily Comet!


End file.
